Palutena
Palutena (''パルテナ Parutena'') es un personaje de la [[Kid Icarus (universo)|serie Kid Icarus]]. Es la Diosa de la Luz, reina de la Tierra de los Ángeles, y deidad patrona de Pit. A pesar de su posición como diosa, Palutena parece ser una damisela en apuros, ya que siempre es capturada y aprisionada, y Pit debe ir a rescatarla. Perfil En ''Kid Icarus'', se revela que Palutena y Medusa una vez reinaron en Tierra de los Ángeles juntas, pero que el odio hacia los humanos de Medusa causó que fuera exiliada al Inframundo. Medusa responde formando una alianza con las bestias de ese lugar para atacar el Reino del Cielo. Las fuerzas del Reino del Cielo cayeron a manos de las fuerzas del Inframundo, y Palutena fue hecha prisionera. Como un último recurso, Palutena usa sus ultimas fuerzas para enviarle un arco y sus flechas a su joven y leal ángel sirviente, Pit, quien estaba atrapado en el Inframundo. Armado con el arco sagrado, Pit se involucró en la búsqueda de los Tres Tesoros Sagrados para destruir a Medusa y salvar a Palutena, lo cual eventualmente logra. En Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters, Palutena tiene una pesadilla en la que un ejército de demonios ataca a Tierra de los Ángeles, y se preocupa de que sea un mensaje con respecto al futuro de su reino. Dándose cuenta de que su sueño se volverá realidad, y sin tiempo que perder, Palutena envía a Pit a prepararse para la batalla, enviándolo una vez más a buscar los Tres Tesoros Sagrados. Sin embargo, cuando Pit logra esto, Orcos aparece y petrifica a Palutena, y Pit debe derrotar al demonio para salvarla. Palutena también aparece en Kid Icarus: Uprising, con un rol más importante como co - protagonista. La diosa descubre que Medusa ha resucitado luego de 25 años, y que quiere destruir a los humanos asi como vengarse de Palutena y Pit. Palutena le da al joven ángel el Don del Vuelo, lo que le permite volar por 5 minutos antes de que sus alas se quemen. Durante el juego, la diosa mantiene contacto telepático con Pit. En la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Palutena tiene una aparición en Super Smash Bros. Brawl siendo parte del Smash Final de Pit, en el que este comanda un ejército nombrado en su honor. En el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial, Pit aparece observando la batalla entre Mario y Kirby. Al ver la Bomba Subespacial explotar, Palutena aparece. Le da a Pit su arco y lo envía a salvar "este mundo" del ejército subespacial. Palutena es el único personaje no jugable en todo el Emisario Subespacial que es un aliado de los héroes. Ejército de Palutena SSBB.jpg|Palutena en el fondo de la pantalla mientras Pit usa su Smash Final. Pit y Palutena ESE.jpg|Palutena en el Emisario Subespacial, dándole su arco a Pit. Descripción del trofeo (en inglés) Palutena también tiene un trofeo en este juego, el cual es desbloqueado al completar el evento 04: Remodelación celestial. right|90px :Palutena :The ruling goddess of Angel Land. Palutena showered the earth with rays of light, using her powers for the good of mankind. But Medusa, who in her hate for mankind was banished to the underworld, makes war on Palutena and wins, capturing and holding the goddess deep within a temple. Palutena entrusts Pit with a sacred bow and the task of defeating Medusa. :*''Kid Icarus'' (1987) Descrpción de trofeo (en españo) Palutena La diosa que reina Angel Land. Palutena empleaba sus poderes para ayuda a los humanos y llenar de luz sus vidas. Pero su antagonista, la misantropa Medusa, regresa de su destierro en el avemo para derrotar a Palutena y encerrarla en un templo. Palutena se aferra a su última esperanza, Pit, a quién encomienda un arco sagrado y una misión: derrotar a Medusa. *Kid Icarus (1997) Curiosidades *En Kid Icarus: Uprising, durante el tutorial de Combate Terrestre del juego, Pit menciona que uno de los comandos (correr) le es familiar. En ese instante, Palutena dice que Pit utilizó un comando similar en una serie llamada Super Bash Sisters, a lo que Pit responde: "¿No será ''Super Smash Bros.''?"Segmento del tutorial: Batalla Terrestre Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes secundarios